Whofore Art Thou Juliet?
by OMGSomeThingShiny13
Summary: The school play this year at Shiz is Romeo and Juliet. Galinda and Fiyero snag the lead roles of Romeo and Juliet. When Galinda starts to realize Elphaba likes Fiyero she hatches a plan to make Elphaba Juliet in the play and maybe even in Fiyero's heart
1. Chapter 1

**Don't get mad I'm writing another story. It's going to be short. I'll try and finish Love is Blind soon but I have major writers block. ANYONE HAVE A CURE FOR THIS STUPID THING! Anyway here you go.**

Elphaba's POV

"C'mon Galinda how many times do I have to tell you look good." I said sighing. "Until hundreds of other people say it on opening night." Galinda said matter of factly. Then she ran back on stage where she was needed. The school play this year was Romeo and Juliet. Of course Galinda went out for the main role of Juliet and had gotten it. I had actually been crazy enough to actually consider trying out for the part of Juliet. Then I remembered that Juliet doesn't have green skin. Even somehow magically if I had gotten the part I don't think any Romeo's no matter how good of an actor couldn't possibly kiss me without looking disgusted. So I hadn't even tried out for the part even though I think I could've pulled it off

. So now I was just moral support for Galinda. Being moral support was really hard though. Considering Galinda made me go over her lines every night and dragged me to every single practice. Seriously if I wanted to I could recite every line for each character for the entire play. It had been almost two months and the play was almost ready for its debut. Oh yeah you're pretty wondering who got the part of dreamy, smooth Romeo. Galinda got lucky because Fiyero was that boy. Imagine a real life couple getting to be a couple in one of the most romantic plays ever. Fiyero was actually good at being Romeo.

He had learned all his lines and took his role seriously. I could just picture Fiyero when he was acting like Romeo swinging on a rope or something in front of his loved one even if it meant losing his life. Well now that I think of it I can't imagine him doing that. "Where had that come from?" I thought. The play was really coming together nicely. Galinda started her lines and since I was bored I put on a stupid face that looked like I was trying to be dramatic and mouthed the words as Galinda said them. Since I was sitting in the front row Galinda saw what I was doing and gave me a playful glare smiled then stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed. Well as much as I'd like to do this the whole time I couldn't. I looked for something entertaining to do. I had finished all my homework and checked it over three times. I didn't have time to grab a book because as soon as I walked into our dorm Galinda ran out saying she was late. So I just kept my backpack and followed after her.

Well there was one thing I could do. I pulled out a drawing pad and pencil. I had an art assignment do soon and there was nothing left to do. Art was the only subject I was bad at. My teacher had said I always saw things the way they are but never felt them. He said sometimes you can't look at things by their facts sometimes you had to do what felt right. I sighed I still didn't get what he meant. The assignment was to draw something, anything really as long as you made it detailed and the best you could do. I decided to draw the scene were Romeo was on top of the veins to Juliet's balcony and they were about to kiss. I began to draw and finished. The scene really wasn't that great and it had only taken me fifteen minutes and I had hours to kill. So I began again and once again when I started I couldn't seem to stop. I was happy with my work I never knew I could draw so well.

It looked like I had taken the entire play stage and put it on paper. All that was left was to draw Romeo and Juliet themselves. I had an idea though what if in my drawing I was Juliet? I mean I couldn't be Juliet in the play so why not in my drawing? I began to draw myself and once again I was amazed at how accurately I could draw when I took my time. I was finished and I had my hair blowing and I was in a beautiful dress. There was only one thing missing from the drawing and that was a Romeo hanging on the vines near the balcony leaning in for the kiss. There was the problem I had drawn everything so well because I had everything in front of me. The balcony which I copied I had copied my face. But I didn't have any Romeo to draw and I really didn't know how to just create someone. Well I could draw Fiyero as Romeo. No that was stupid I thought. Then again it was just a drawing. More importantly it was my drawing. So why not I though as I began to sketch.

I drew Fiyero it was kind of hard though since he kept moving around the set doing his scene. I finally had him drawn and I was very proud of my drawing. It turned out very romantic looking. I was so odd to have drawn a boy looking like he wanted to kiss me. I got to say it might've been nice to have that happen. Don't be stupid the rational part of my head said that will happen when monkey's fly. I sighed dam rationalism. When practice ended Galinda and I walked back to our dorms. When we got in for some reason I felt really tired which was strange because I hadn't done much today. I got ready for bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Galinda's POV

Elphaba and I had just gotten back from play practice. Elphaba must've been pretty tired because she went right to bed. I was still wide awake so I started to lay out my outfit for tomorrow. While I was doing that I remembered that we had homework for science. I forgotten to do it and if I didn't hand it in one more time I'd get detention. I definitely didn't want that. Elphaba! She had probably gotten it done. I turned to Elphaba's bed to ask if I could "borrow" her homework. But Elphaba was sound asleep and looked so peaceful. Well I probably shouldn't wake her I thought I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I copied her homework. I went to her backpack and pulled out her folders. While doing that something else fell from her bag. I picked up and was about to put away when I looked at it. It was a drawing pad and on it was a beautiful drawing of Romeo and Juliet leaning in for a kiss. Only Romeo and Juliet in this case were Fiyero and Elphaba. I looked over at Elphaba's sleeping form and wondered, "Did she like him?"

More importantly was I willing to let go of my perfect boyfriend? Well now that I thought about it besides both of us being gorgeous we really didn't have anything in common. I liked Fiyero I mean that's why I was dating him. Fiyero was a great kisser but I had never felt the fireworks that were supposed to erupt when you were in love. But if Fiyero wasn't my true love how could he be a good match for Elphaba? Oh I had the most fabilicious idea. Tomorrow at the play premiere when it's time for the kiss scene I'll act sick and since I'm sure that Elphaba knew my lines she would fill in and kiss Fiyero. They would both kiss and fall in love or not. It was worth a shot and I really did want to see Elphaba happy. Oh I'm so excited Elphaba was going to get a heck of a kiss.

Elphaba POV

It was opening night and everything was set. I sat in the rows of people and watched the performance. It was kind of a blur considering I'd seen it fifty million times. Before I knew it was intermission. One more scene and it as the big romantic kiss scene. I was heading to the girl's dressing room to see if Galinda was doing okay. When I got there though all the girls were crowded around something. I went to see what and was and was shocked to see Galinda on the floor. I knelt to the ground next to her and asked her what was wrong. "I think I'm just a little dehydrated." Galinda said in a faint voice. "Elphaba the show most go on I know you know the part you have to do it." What! Was Galinda crazy? "Galinda I can't do that I mean I can't do it I'm all wrong, and if I did do it I would have to kiss Fiyero!" I…I couldn't do that it not." Galinda interrupted me. "She gave me a weak pout and said. Please for me? The crew will have the lights dim so know will know the difference." I couldn't do it could I? "Please Elphaba my heart would break if it doesn't go on I means everyone's worked so hard it shouldn't stop because of me. I'll be fine in a couple of minutes." Galinda said again in a small voice she looked close to tears. I sighed I mean Galiinda had done so much for me I could do this for her. I sighed okay and Galinda's face lit up and she almost looked better then she crinkled her face and told me to go. I was soon swarmed by girls grabbing my hair and through on a blonde curled wig that looked like Galinda's hair and itch like thousands of bugs on my scalp.

Then they were smearing things on my face and when they finally were done they stuck me in Juliet's dress. They had put some makeup on my skin so it looked a normalish color. But it didn't hide it all but Galinda was right the lights were rather dim. I was scared beyond belief because I don't think Fiyero knew that I was replacing Galinda. He was sure in for a surprise. I waited nervously as Fiyero climbed the balcony and said his lines I twirled nervously with the wig's hair. Finally I heard Fiyero's line that meant it was my turn to go on. Help me sweet oz.

Fiyero POV

I did my line and waited for Galinda to come out. Someone came out but it sure wasn't Galinda. As the girl came closer I figured out who it was. It was Elphaba! Did that mean I had to kiss her? Ugg well I probably was good enough an actor to pull it off. Elphaba said her line and soon it was time for the kiss. I closed my eyes tightly and leaned in waiting to get it over with. Suddenly I felt her lips against mine and my lips burned making me want more. Against my own will my lips deepened the kiss ever so lightly and my hand went up and cupped her face. I felt lightheaded and I felt my heart pick up. This felt absolutely amazing. Wow was I that good of an actor? I thought as the kiss went on and I fell deeper and deeper into the feeling of the kiss the feeling of her. Well I really couldn't be that great of an actor to pull something like this off. I thought as my thumb gently stroked her face. Well if I wasn't acting what it was? I thought trying to savor the feeling. I then thought a scary question was this how Romeo felt when he kissed Juliet? Was this what it felt like to be in love?

**Chapter 2 will be up soon it was supposed to be a one shot but is just going to have one more chapter. Thanks for reading I'll try and finish Love is Blind soon. I could use some ideas or suggestions since I have stupid writer's block :P. So yah I'll try my best to post soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay third story done. Hope you enjoy it. Also if you're a fan of Austin and Ally (I know I am) then get ready for some new fanfics I got a lot of ideas. Bye thx for reading**

Fiyero's POV

I couldn't really be enjoying this could I? But I was thoroughly enjoying it? That didn't mean I loved her right it couldn't. All too soon it was over though because Elphaba broke it. After she broke it she whispered in my ear. "I'll end your suffering." Then she went back inside the set. End my suffering? Was she talking about the kiss because I was far from suffering. I remembered I had a line to say and I said it maybe a little too fast. Then I went through the rest of the play only Galinda was back as Juliet. I wasn't sure if I should be happy, or disappointed about this.

I went back to doing my lines with Galinda but I wasn't as into it. After The performance Galinda came to me and asked. "What did you think about that kiss? You can be completely honest if you liked it I won't mind." Was she talking about the kiss with Elphaba? Why would she be okay with me enjoying it? "Galinda do I feel warm to you?" I asked taking her hand and putting it to my forehead. "No why?" She asked confused. "Because I really enjoyed that kiss and that must mean I'm ill or something because this kind of thing doesn't happen to me." I complained.

"Looks like your hot alright you're hot for Elphaba." Galinda said giggling and playfully hitting my arm. "Oh be quiet Galinda and how you are you handling me liking someone else so well?" I asked I mean I glad she wasn't trying to kill me but should I be offended that she seriously didn't care? "I'm handling it so well because I planned it. "I need to show you something." She said leading me to her giant purse. She opened it and pulled out a notepad.

She handed it to me and I looked at the drawing. It was a beautiful drawing of the Balcony scene from the play. The Romeo and Juliet however were Elphaba and I. "Wow." I said. Amazed at the drawing. "After I found this drawing I wanted to see if you too could make a good couple. I think the kiss proves it." Galinda explained. "So if you planned out all this do you know what I should do next?" I asked sarcastically. I had no idea where to go from here. "Actually I know exactly where you should next!" She said excitedly.

Elphaba's POV

I kissed him and it was extraordinary, superb, and magical. But I knew it couldn't last and I knew this was probably horrible for him. I broke the kiss and told Fiyero I'd end his suffering. Then got off that stage as fast as I could. I found Galinda and saw she was feeling better and she went back to her part. I thought about the kiss briefly but quickly shoved it aside.

I sat in the audience and watched the rest of the show. There must have been some kind of cast meeting after the show because I went back to our dorm alone. I showered, put on my nightgown, and brushed my teeth, I was finally going to bed when Galinda finally arrived and she couldn't stop beaming at me for some reason. After she had finished chattering about how well the play went she stopped and asked me if I had heard that. "Heard what?" I hadn't heard anything. "SSSSHHHHHHH! Listen!"

I listened and did hear a slight tapping from the window. "It's just the wind Galinda." I said. "No, No you should definitely check it out." She said. I sighed and got up and went to the window. As I went the tapping got louder and when I finally got to the window and opened it I got the surprise of my life. Fiyero was holding onto the window ceil. What was he doing was he crazy? What could he be standing on I wondered there's nothing under my window and we were three stories up. I looked down to see how he had gotten to my window. Under him was the rose arch that looked identical to the one from the play set. "Fiyero what the hell are you doing?

"Where did you even get a rose arch? " I yelled at him. " Too start I borrowed the arch from the play set and well I wanted to ask you on a date like going up to you and going hey Elphaba want to go on a date with me? However Galinda decided this would be much more romantic and made me do it don't ask how." I don't know which was more surprising the fact that Fiyero was doing all this or the fact he wanted to go on a date with me. "So can I come in?

My arms are getting tired. "Oh sure." I said helping him in. "So will you go out with me ever since we kissed well I've really wanted to ask you that. To prove that I really want to go out with you I even started doing stupid things for example stealing a play prop and climbing up to your window when there's nothing wrong with your door."

Was this really happening? Should I? But so much could go wrong? I mean I started going over the facts in my head how this could go wrong. Well Fiyero's an idiot and he might not even mean what he's saying and. However before I could go on Fiyero interrupted my thoughts. "Elphaba I know you feel scared but I know you feel the same way about me Galinda showed me your drawing." The drawing! He saw it? Wait what did my art teacher always tell me? I always saw things by their facts never felt them or something like that.

Oh my Oz I was doing it right now I was looking at Fiyero by his facts when I had definitely felt something when we had kissed. Now Fiyero felt it too. So we both felt it and we really didn't need the facts anymore because the facts were plain and clear was that he wanted me to be his Juliet and Fiyero is my Romeo. He pulled me into a gentle kiss and behind us Galinda squealed happily.


End file.
